The Sadness of an exalt
by Sdarkynecro
Summary: The future past 3,as we know it.But with a little twist...


**Ayy,peeps!I'm back with another story! This time,it's everyone's favourite Marth-clone!And as matchmaker of the shepards...it's my duty for her to fall in love with... _INIGO_ _! :D_**

 **Lucina:O-oh my...*covers face to hide immense blush.***

 **Inigo:Come here,Luci.*Kisses Luci.***

 **Me:Uhh...Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

"Oh Inigo,you fool..."Lucina wept,staring down.

She should have been glad as she sat in the sky's blood red hue had finally been dispelled,as all the risen across Ylisse,Plegia and every corner of the world had ceased to reason for that was simple:

The mighty fell dragon, **Grima,** Had fallen,to Lucina's own hands,too.

* * *

She could still remember how weary she was,from the weight of the world on her shoulders,but when she had performed the awakening,and falchion's power seemed to sap it all away,refilling it with determination,to finish what her father could ,to slay the god that was responsible for the miseries and tragedies in her life.

But most of all,A sense of warmth,as she felt like her father's hands were guiding her sword stroke, as she thrust her sword forward,willing it to make the kill.

And she finally,finally found Grima found a way to make her life miserable,even in death.

As Tiki left them,Lucina watched with a smile...unable to notice Grima lifting up her hand...and Using Expiration one last time.

At that was when time came to a slow,as she turned around,Seeing the trail of spikes head her way,her eyes widening.

And then came her final the magic of _Galeforce,_ Inigo had leapt into her path,Pushing her aside and Essentially,taking the brunt of the attack.

Lucina shouted his name as the attack reached him,and saw him whisper 3 last words.

 _I love you._

This came not a surprise to her,as They had devloped a relationship in this blasted hell of an had been her backbone,giving her the support she so desperatly needed,when the world of the weight crushed her.

He had been her shield,protecting her from enemies that she didn't notice.

He was her sword,slaying risen like a monster to keep her safe.

He was the wind in her sails,Motivating her.

And at that moment...She was sure she lost her wind.

 _"INIGO!"_

Before her,A sickening crunch sound eminated, a dozen of spikes impaling Inigo across the chest,shoulders,arms and legs,swnding blood splattering over her.

Her eyes widened as her dark blue Lord uniform was dyed red with Inigo's was vaguely aware of the shouting in the background,hearing a scream from Yarne,Cynthia and could hear Brady call for help from the clerics as ge prepared his own Healing staff.

But she didn't was all white noise.

All she could hear was What Inigo had just said,and what possibly might've been his last words.

 _"P-pr-promise me...T-that you'll k-keep on smiling."_

Lucina let out a Guttural scream as she buried her face and her hands,Sobbing profusely as Falchion clattered to her side.

* * *

Lucina later found out that she had fainted,but was revived soon Nary a word,she left and went to Inigo's bedside,And fell to her knees the second she saw Inigo.

Inigo Was Bedridden,his eyes shut tight as his torso,arms and thighs were wrapped up in bandages were Stained a deep sat next to him,his arms crossed as he lay there,barely breathing.

"B-brady...wake up..."She whimpered as she got to her knees,trembling as Brady woke up."H-how is he...?"She asked.

To her dismay,Brady closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose."That Jerk's still alive...for now. We did all we could,I tell ya...Healing staves,Concoctions and vulneries...Now,it's all up to 'im...but I doubt he'll make it.I'm sorry Lucina."

"DON'T SAY THAT!"She yelled,her voice shaking with uncertainty,Falling to her knees as she sobbed Uncontrollably."I-i've lost so much...F-father...M-mother...M-morgan...I d-don't want to lose I-inigo too..."

"I-I'm sorry."Brady said quietly,His facade shattering."I'll Give ya some space."He sighed,walking out of the tent.

Lucina wiped her tears away as she walked over to Inigo,and subsequently buried her head in his chest,Sobbing as her tears ran down her face.

"I-inigo...Don't leave me..."She wailed,"It's n-not fair...I need you Inigo...Please..."She let her self cry for what seemed like forever,before something snapped her out of her pitiful state.

"Luci...Y-you're supposed to sm-smile..."His voice was weak,And extremely soft,but she would've recognised it anywhere.

"I-inigo...?"

* * *

 ** _6 Months later._**

"Well,those risen were a breeze."Lucina smiled,resting her head against Inigo's shoulder." if they were strong,I wouldn't let them touch the woman I love."Inigi replied,pecking her cheeks.

"Oh Inigo~"Lucuna blushed,sighing in content."I'm just glad that this whole night mare is so are your philandering days."

"Eh...Why would I philander any more?I have the best wife ever."


End file.
